


Warframe Oneshots

by aphrodit0s



Category: Warframe
Genre: Erotica, Intersex, Monsters, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Robot Sex, Size Kink, Tetraphilia, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodit0s/pseuds/aphrodit0s
Summary: I wanted to start collecting some short stories, that I have been batting around in my head. My headcanons for these wareframes are that they have a mix of robotic systems and organic qualities, making it possible for them to have intercourse but also nonverbally converse and signal to each other.
Relationships: Loki/Oberon
Kudos: 12





	Warframe Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different, we will see how far i'll take this series.

Loki sunk his sharp claws into the organic flesh of Oberons forearm, his leg involuntarily kicking out as Oberon continually hit his g-spot. From underneath his helmets exhaust, a chitter expelled, signaling to Oberon that he was pushing his limits and would have a meltdown any second now. Oberon used his left hand to spread Loki's labia, pulling the flesh taut, as he continued to thrust inward inside him. Positioning his hoofed foot upon the concrete edge, Oberon steadied himself by gripping Loki's attached syandana, pulling it hard enough to cause pain. Loki's only response was to push his rear further up into the air, Oberon used this to leverage himself, to push his length further down into Loki's chamber. Hitting his g-spot with full force now, he pumped his length against Loki's inside, grabbing the arm that was clawing him and placing Loki into a chokehold as he pumped him into orgasm. 

A high pitched chitter erupted from Loki's internal vocalizer, as gas released from his exhaust ports. Oberon strapped himself against Loki, thrusting deeply before releasing his own ectoplasm deep within Loki's chambers. Oberon caressed Loki's chassis as he continued to thrust deep within him, Loki's leg twitching sporadically. Oberon released Loki from his grip, his length slipping out of Loki's innards, ectoplasm seeping out.


End file.
